All Good Things
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: Kagome is cursed to live forever... but its just so hard... A little songfic to All Good Things by Nelly Furtado... Warning: Depressing due to my depressed mood... AND my first fic readable by children...


_(A/N: I'm in a depressed mood… and have been listening to this song over… and over… and over again. I have writers block, so don't yell at me for not updating anything else… -sigh- Okay… I don't own InuYasha… and this is after the completion of the jewel._

_Oh, and this song is All Good Things (or Why Do All Good Things Come To An End?) by _**_Nelly Furtado_**

Honestly what would become of me,  
Don't like reality,  
It's way too clear to me but really  
life is daily  
we are what we don't think  
missed everything daydreaming 

So this was it then… Kagome stared down at the churned earth below her. Grass never covered it… she was there too much… crumpling the blades before they even had a chance. Numbly, she felt her lower lip slip in between her teeth as she slowly caressed the dirt with the very edge of her finger tips. A grim smile danced across her face. It was her birthday again… yet she felt no joy in it. Nobody was there with her to celebrate it… The villagers had long since cast her out of the village, and with Kaede-obachan dead…. The poor old woman had spent the last years of her life trying to keep Kagome happy and alive… Shippo had long since run off, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama had long since died. And InuYasha… InuYasha…

Flames to Dust,  
Lovers to Friends,  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to Dust,  
Lovers to Friends,  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end,

Come to an,  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end, Come to an,  
Why do all good things come to an end? 

She bit back a choked sob. It had been over a century since he had died, yet the feel of his body, slowly turning cold under her hands still haunted her in her deepest nightmares. It turned her happy daydreams sour… which was why she no longer day dreamed. When she had first met InuYasha, she would've felt bad if he had died, but it wouldn't have been this painful… 

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain set in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why. 

Her mouth began to form his name, her tongue heavy in her mouth, but she just couldn't do it. Hot tears developed at the tips of her eyes as she slowly felt her shoulders sag and her elbows dig into the dirt. Naraku, as soon as he had found out that he had failed in killing her, had cursed her. His attack had been meant for her but… '_You stepped in front of me,_' Kagome thought, her breath shuddering and painful. 'You_ took the attack for me… You shouldn't have… this is more painful, InuYasha._' Naraku had cursed her to live forever.

Flames to Dust,  
Lovers to Friends,  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to Dust,  
Lovers to Friends,  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end, Come to an,  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end, Come to an,   
Why do all good things come to an end?

Her long raven black hair spread about her as she rested her cheek against the dirt. Her heart fluttered, soft and painfully slow. It wasn't raining; Kagome had always thought of the world, whenever she would kneel by InuYasha's grave, as raining. It almost never rained when she visited him. But it was always dusk.

Well the dogs were whistling in a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping to would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling in a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die-----, Die-----,Die-----,Die--------- 

Slowly, she closed her eyes and felt herself slip into a dreamless sleep. It felt better, to become numb…er than she already was. The world just hurt too much for her to… '_Are you giving up that easily, Kagome?_' She could hear his voice, a smirk evident in the tone he was taking with her. '_Why should I fight it?_' she answered, tears staining the dirt below her cheek.

Flames to Dust,  
Lovers to Friends,  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to Dust,  
Lovers to Friends,  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end, Come to an,  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end, Come to an,  
Why do all good things come to an end? 

'_Stop it now!_' InuYasha's voice growled. '_Keh… If I knew you'd be this weak after I died…_' It trailed off, leaving Kagome alone again. She shivered and curled up against the unmarked grave. Her heart had been broken a hundred times before, but each time hurt more than the last. It always broke when she came here. Shattered sobs broke her form as she suppressed her shivers, but it was becoming harder and harder to do so. Finally, his name broke from her lips. Tears still staining the earth, a broken Kagome sobbed softly, resigned to the pain she'd have to bear until the end of time. "InuYasha…" she sobbed, closing her eyes tightly. "InuYasha…"

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon,  
Whistling a new tune,   
Hoping it would come soon,  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day till the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling and the clouds were dropping and  
The rain forgot how to bring salvation  
The dogs were barking at the new moon   
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.

_(A/N: Depressing, ne? –sigh- Anywho, Stone and Hush Little Baby should be updated within a week or something… Over an' out!_

_The Kikyo Hater/The Fluffy Muffin Queen (obey my fluffy goodness))_


End file.
